Bedside
by sammie503
Summary: A theory of Breaking Dawn. When it comes time for Edward to finally change Bella, something goes wrong. When she wakes up, why is Renee the only one at her bedside? And why is she still human?
1. Chapter 1

The wedding had been beautiful. Of course, like I knew she would, Alice went a little overboard on…everything. Flowers and ribbons were everywhere, but I had to admit. I loved every single second of it. Before the actual ceremony though, I was a mess. Jasper hung around me twenty-four seven, trying to calm me down, but it didn't seem to work, which only made him frustrated. Alice tried to keep me distracted while she dealt with everything. I hadn't seen Edward all day. Alice had insisted that he not see me 24 hours before the wedding. It was probably for the best though. I didn't want him to see me like that. I was sweating as if I had just run for miles, my hands shook and my feet dragged.

"Bella?" Alice asked, peering into her bathroom where I was crying. I looked up at her and she frowned. "Bella why are you crying? This is your wedding day. You should be happy."

"I know. I am." I defended myself. "I just… I just feel overwhelmed I guess."

She nodded in understanding while fixing my hair one last time. Really I had been thinking about Jacob. He was off somewhere, being a wolf. "Bella cheer up. Today Edward is officially yours." she assured me. I still felt immeasurably guilty about Jacob. I had hurt him so badly. But I pushed that all aside at the mention of Edward. My one and true love. Alice was right. Today he was mine.

"Okay. I'm ready." I announced, standing up in my long white gown. Leading me out to the back of the house, she called everyone over.

"Alright. Everybody is ready? Edward is out there?" Alice asked. Esme nodded before she walked out to take her seat next to her husband. I peeked out the back French glass doors. We decided to hold our wedding in the Cullen's back garden at Twilight. I could see Edward standing at the end of the isle talking hurriedly to Emmett, who was going to marry us. He looked nervous for a vampire and I smiled.

"Okay Bella." Alice snapped, pulling me back into the house, away from the eyes of our guests. "Rose will walk down and Jasper and I will follow her. Then when you hear the music change, you come out with Charlie okay?"

"Okay Alice. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this right?" I repeated frantically. I was shaking.

"Of course you can." she replied hurriedly. I heard the music start up and Rosalie started down the isle. I felt someone come up behind me and gasped nervously as Charlie took my arm. My eyes widened at Alice. I was freaking out. She elbowed Jasper and I immediately felt the calm wash over me. Alice pinched my cheeks unnecessarily to make me blush before she turned and followed Rosalie with Jasper. I sighed and waited for the music to change. I leaned anxiously from foot to foot.

"Bella?" I turned to look at Charlie who was biting his lip.

"Yeah dad?"

"I love you Bella." he choked on my name. I looked away, begging myself not to break into sobs. I heard Charlie let out a cry. "I know I haven't been the most supportive, but I know that Edward loves you and he will take care of you. Just promise me to be happy okay?"

I looked back up at my old dad. I sighed and kissed him on the cheek. I heard the music change but I didn't budge. "I love you too dad. I promise."

Charlie pulled me forward then and I didn't bother holding back the tears. I noticed that I was walking down the isle to my lullaby. Gripping my father's arm tightly, I prayed that I wouldn't trip and fall. I looked away from my feet to glance around the garden. Roses were everywhere. Renee was sitting in the front row sobbing into a tissue, holding onto Esme's hand. I smiled at her and she let out a loud cry. She struggled to smile back, weddings always got to her. Esme was sobbing quiet, tearless cries as well. Carlisle had his arm around her while she held hands with Renee. Phil grinned at me. I looked away and saw Jessica Stanley sitting with Angela, and Mike. Both girls were crying and Mike looked like he was holding back a grimace. In fact, most of the guests were crying. It looked more like a funeral then a wedding. In one way, it kinda was. I mentally slapped myself for thinking like that. Thankful, once again that Edward couldn't hear my thoughts, I relaxed and smiled. Tears were silently sliding down my face and at my thought, my head snapped up to look at my husband to be.

Edward stood tall and proud at the alter, waiting for me to join him. I briefly considered grabbing his hand and making a run for it to Vegas. I knew he wouldn't object, in fact, he'd been trying to lead me there all week. But I pushed that thought aside when I heard Alice hiss at me. All except the vampires in the crowd didn't even notice it. I watched Edward's face, knowing that he would see her vision. His grin got bigger and he held his hand out for me. I knew that he was offering to grab me and make a run for it, but to everybody else, it looked as if he were accepting me from Charlie. Charlie stopped me in front of Edward, pulling back my veil and kissing my forehead. Then he passed me over to the love of my existence.

The ceremony went nice and smooth. I stumbled a little with my vows, Edward had insisted that we write them ourselves, but everything went fine. While Emmett did his part, speaking of our undying love (he kept slipping in little hints for all the vampires out there), I played with Alice. In fact I hardly heard a word that Emmett said. I was too preoccupied with making quick, last second decisions like pants-ing Edward right in front of everyone, or tearing off my dress and streaking across the garden, for Alice to see in her mind. Each time, Alice either got worried, or she giggled a little, confusing everyone. However Edward saw them too and his smile just got bigger and bigger. It was funniest when I decided to jump Edward right there and damn his precious virtue to hell. He chuckled and I unwillingly blushed scarlet.

In the end, we walked back down the isle married. Everybody was all smiles, except of course, Tanya. Alice had invited the Denali clan out of respect, not fully expecting them to come. But Tanya and her family showed up, much to my dislike. The entire time, Tanya was making it painfully clear that she still had feelings for Edward. And by the occasional pained look on his face, I could tell she was thinking some pretty specific things. I became instantly worried that when it came to the 'if anybody has an objection to why these two should not be joined…' part, she would speak up but thankfully, Emmett had skipped that bit.

The reception was sweet and romantic. Everyone danced in the moonlight, the sky was unusually clear and you could see the stars. Alice had done a beautiful job with the food, decorations and the music selection was perfect, although I suspected Edward to have dealt with that. It wasn't until I had danced my father-daughter dance with Charlie when the drama began.

"Really Edward! Why do you deny it?" I heard Tanya shout. Everybody stopped and stared at the two of them standing a few feet from each other. I figured that the rest of their conversation was being saved for later, or it was still going on in his head, because Edward turned away from her and met me on the dance floor. Taking my hand and spinning me theatrically, I questioned him.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh nothing. Tanya just isn't very good with rejection. I can handle it." he purred into my ear, holding me close as we swayed. I relaxed in his arms, Tanya would just have to wait. Edward was _mine _now. I smiled at the thought.

Tanya did wait. After the rest of our guests had left, I sat on the bottom staircase next to Edward. He was humming the wedding march to me while I took everything in. I didn't have much time though because Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Irina, Tanya, Kate, Carmen, and Eleazar glided into the room.

"Welcome to the family Bella." Esme spoke softly. "Not that you weren't already part of it." I smiled warmly at her. The rest of the family agreed.

"Bella this is Tanya and her family." Carlisle added. "Irina, Carmen, Kate and Eleazar." he pointed them out to me. They were each beautiful. Tanya maybe the most, which bothered me.

"It's very nice to meet you." I noted, giving them each a smile. Tanya was the only one that didn't reply.

"That was a very beautiful wedding Bella. Congratulations." Carmen added. After small talk, Edward excused himself to fetch our bags. We'd be leaving for our honeymoon the next morning and we were staying in Seattle for our wedding night. I walked into the kitchen to eat some more cake, while listening to Alice jabber about how great everything had gone when I heard the crash from upstairs. I jumped and Alice ran back the way we had come. I ran after her annoyingly slow, into the living room. Rosalie was standing at the stairs giving me a pitiful look.

"I'm sorry Bella. But your life is never simple is it?" she asked with a sad smile.

"What happened?" I squeaked. She didn't answer me but Edward was instantly by my side. Wrapping his arms around me and nuzzling his face into my hair, I asked him what was wrong. Again, nobody answered me. I huffed in frustration but I got my answer soon enough. Edward looked down at me right when Tanya stalked into the room, followed by Alice.

"Tanya! You can _not_ just kiss Bella's husband!" I froze at Alice's words. Kiss? Husband? I gritted my teeth and vampire or not, I was going to try my hardest at kicking her ass. Alice and Edward both broke into laughter as they watched me in their heads. I glared at Edward and his face cleared in apology. I was irritated. Amazingly so. Tanya leaned against the wall like she hadn't done anything wrong. I shifted my glare to her, daring her to touch Edward again. I knew I could do nothing about it, but that didn't matter.

"Excuse me?" I shrieked. Edward looked down at me in surprise. Alice moved to stand beside me. Rosalie giggled from where she stood but grudgingly came to my side. She might not like me yet, but she was my sister.

"Oh don't worry. Edward's still just as much a prude as always." Tanya said lightly. I knew if I were a vampire, I would have been suppressing a growl. I was surprised when I heard a deep growl issue into the air. I looked around in shock, but realized it was coming from the three vampires around me.

"Tanya. Maybe you should leave." Rosalie defended us. "Don't try to make this about you."

Tanya rolled her eyes and calmly called her family. They all appeared with confused faces. Emmett, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle joined us.

"What's going on?"

"Eddie and his new bride are just a little pissy."

Edward's arm tightened around me as he heard her thoughts. She smirked and rolled her eyes again. I tried not to imagine what she was thinking. I shivered in fear. I realized that I did not want a jealous vampire mad at me. I chose to be the bigger person and walk away. While I'm still human, that is. I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him away. He understood and grabbed our bags before leading me to the door. He called goodbye to his family, eager to get me out of there, but I stopped him at the door. Grabbing a hug from my family, and saying a polite goodbye to the Denali clan, I stepped outside, taking Edward's hand again.

"Okay Edward." I said slow and clear, which was unnecessary, I was sure she could hear me. "Let's go have _sex! _"

I heard the Cullens' laughter from outside and Edward chuckled down at me. I grinned up at him and straightened up tall. He smirked and helped me into the car like a gentleman.

"Why thank you Mr. Cullen." I smiled.

"Your very welcome Mrs. Cullen. And might I add, your very cute when your mad."

I smiled and leaned my head out of the window, waving to the house, knowing they could see me. Emmett and Alice stepped onto the porch, waving.

"Bye Bella! Bye Edward!" Alice sang.

"Sex him up Bella!" Emmett boomed. I giggled at his openness. Edward scowled disapprovingly. I saw something flash in the yard. Looking to Edward, I raised a brow.

"Tanya's mad." he explained. My smile only got bigger. So what if she was an extremely beautiful, pissed off vampire? I had a few of those myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Here is the second chapter, I hope you like it. **

The wedding might have been great, but the wedding night was even better. Edward was amazing. Not to mention his self control. We both had a great time without having to worry. It was much easier than we thought it would be. Now that _that_ was taken care of, we could enjoy our honeymoon. Edward refused to tell me where we were going, but I was sure it would be expensive.

Next to me on the plane, Edward was pretending to sleep. I held his cold hand in mine and remembered last night.

Edward was carrying me into the room. Lying me on the bed, he hovered over me with lust his beautiful eyes. I grinned playfully before pushing him back.

"Bella…" he sighed. I giggled and rushed into the bathroom before he pulled me back.

"I'll only be a second." I teased. I examined myself in the mirror. Sighing slightly, I began to take off my gown. Then I remembered that it had taken Alice and Rosalie both to get it on me. I was going to need help if I wanted the dress to survive. Groaning softly, I opened the door and met his confused look with an innocent smile.

"Help?"

His smile was huge. He obviously liked this idea. I turned around and held my hair up so he could undo all of the buttons. He took his time, unfastening each one gently. I appreciated his thoughtfulness for the dress but come on, he was teasing me now. Getting back at me for leaving him high and dry. I sighed heavily.

"Patience Bella." he chuckled. Oh he thought he was so cute. I glared back at him and I melted. I hadn't realized that while I was in the bathroom, he had removed all of his clothes, except for his boxers. My knees trembled and my arms fell to my sides. His laugh filled the room and it didn't help with the present situation. My legs failed me and I started to fall. He caught me of course. And I noticed my dress was now around my ankles. All I had on now was my slightly painful corset, though not as tight as Alice wanted it to be (after my many complaints) it still hurt a bit. Edward noticed it and ripped it off. I gasped but it didn't hurt, I was just surprised. Thanks to Edward and his amazing strength, I was now down to my panties. Lacey and white, Alice had picked them out. He stared at my body and I cleared my throat, pulling him out of his fantasy. He threw me my favorite crooked smile and I rolled my head back. He was still holding me up, my body limp.

He swung me up into his arms and carried me to the bed. Laying me down again gently, he kissed my stomach and led a trail up to my lips. I threw my arms around him and wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him tighter against me. I felt him freeze for a second, checking his control. I moaned and he continued the way he was. Kissing my neck, I had to have him.

-----------

The honeymoon had been wonderful. Edward took me… everywhere. London, France, China, Egypt, Tokyo, Switzerland, but thankfully we stayed away from Italy. I was not ready to go back there. Edward said that he, "wanted to give me all of the human experiences." And he had. Oh yes, he had. It was the trip of a lifetime, all squished down into three weeks.

We were back at the Sea-Tac airport then when I saw Alice dance towards us, the rest of the Cullens not far behind. Everyone looked happy and well but what had I expected. Do vampires even get sick?

"Bella! I'm so glad your home!" Alice cried. "It's been horribly boring without you!"

I smiled down at her, assuring her that I had missed her too. It was true, I had missed her, and the rest of the family, I just hadn't realized until I saw them. Rosalie was beautiful as always, I smiled over Emmett's huge shoulders at her while he gave me a bear hug. Hugging everybody, even Jasper, we left to head back to the house.

----------

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward's velvet voice rang in my ears. I shuddered, I had just been dreaming of Charlie's face, sad and broken when I left. Just a dream. Just a dream.

"Nothing. I'm okay." I lied. I was worried sick. Mostly about Charlie and Renee, but also about the actual change. _What if I lost my memories? If I forgot Edward? If I killed someone I knew? If I killed someone at all? I shivered. No Bella, your being silly. You could never forget Edward. He's your husband. And he would never let you do anything stupid._

"Go back to sleep Bella. Dream once more my love." he thought he was being reassuring, but it scared me. I didn't want to dream again, but he soon hummed my lullaby and I couldn't resist the urge.

It had been a week since our honey moon and I was going to join Edward in eternity the next night. At twilight, actually. Edward thought it would be best. I don't remember why exactly, I was too worried to listen, but he did.

I woke up the next morning to a terrified looking Edward. Watching me, I wondered if I had been talking in my sleep again. Horrified at what he might have heard, I closed my eyes again, not wanting to see his face so scared.

"Bella we don't have to do this." he murmured. My eyes flew open.

"Yes. Yes we do." I had surprised him. I softened my eyes and my tone. "I want to do this Edward. I want to be with you forever. I love."

"I love you too Bella. I just don't want you to be scared." _Or anything to go wrong._

I saw in his eyes that he was worried he would kill me. I had faith in him. I knew he couldn't kill me even if he tried. I touched his cold cheek with my fingers lightly.

"Edward. You can do this. I can do this." I breathed. His face softened, but I knew he was still worried so I tried to distract him. Usually I didn't like being with him in the house. Vampires and their pesky super-hearing, but today I would make an exception. I rolled over on top of him and laid my head on his chest, breathing in the sweet scent of him.

"I love you." he breathed into my ear before nibbling on it. I smiled into him and let him take me.

-------

"Okay Bella. Are you sure you want to do this?" Carlisle asked me. I nodded sternly.

"Alright. I'll be right outside just in case. You are safe. If anything happens, We are all right here to help." he announced. Then he turned to Edward and said, "Are you sure you can do this? Would you like me to?"

"No. I can do it." Edward said, no emotion was on his face. He was all business. I didn't like it. I wanted my Edward beside me. Not some statue of him.

"Edward." I pleaded from my spot on the golden bed. He turned his face down to me. Seeing my hurt expression, his face broke and he was back with me.

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to concentrate." he sighed, kissing my nose. I grinned up at him and winked. Relaxing a tiny bit, he kneeled down.

"We love you Bella. We'll see you soon." Carlisle said, giving me my shot of morphine. It stung a bit, but quickly spread through my body. I was barely awake, sleep was near. My last sleep. Carlisle left the room and closed the door behind him. I watched Edward prepare himself. Holding his breath, he took my hand.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes Edward. I love you. And do try to enjoy yourself a little." I teased. He didn't smile. It was time, and I knew I was hurting him, but this had to happen. We had to be together forever. I couldn't stay human any longer. I took a deep breath.

"I love you. I'm so, so sorry Bella."

He leaned his head down and kissed my lips, my nose, my eyes, my ears, my lips again, then my neck. He stayed there for a minute, taking in the scent of me, testing his control. This was it, the big moment, the big kaboom, the end, yet the beginning, the climax.

"Edward, don't let me forget you. Bring me back to you, no matter what." I whimpered, one tear rolling down my cheek. "Don't let this be a dream. Promise."

The tears were pouring now. I couldn't help it. I was about to die. That didn't matter though, as long as I always had Edward.

"I promise Bella. I promise." he breathed against my neck. I felt him bite me but it didn't hurt. I didn't scream. I didn't yell. I didn't want to. I stared at Edward, sucking my blood. He pulled back after a few seconds, his eyes instantly pinker.

I smiled at him and whispered, "Here we go. I'll see you in a few days."

And I let the overwhelming pain, take me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, Third and final chapter. I know it's short but it wasn't meant to be anything long. I hope you enjoy it. --See author's note at end, please. : )**

I woke up to the beeping and screeching of machines. They wouldn't stop and they were sounds I was all too familiar with. What was that word again? I searched my mind and it graciously supplied the word I was looking for. _Hospital._ Ah, yes. A hospital. Peachy. My mind scrambled for the last thing I remembered. I could only think of one thing. _Edward_. My Edward. He was there, right next to me. My eyes were still closed and at the thought of him beside me, they flew open. I saw white walls (that weren't Edward's), a small chair (that wasn't Edward's), and I was lying in a white bed (that most definitely wasn't Edward's). I frowned, Edward was nowhere to be seen.

What had we been doing? Ah yes, he was biting me. My blood was flowing down his throat. His venom pooling into my bloodstream. I gulped. No venom. I lifted my hand slowly. It was all coming back to me now. My hand wasn't pale. Well, it was pale, but the pale it was before. Pale with blood in the skin. I was still human. Something must have gone wrong then. I frowned. _Where is Edward?_

I heard a door open and I sat up eagerly, searching for my husband. In walked a fat, stubby sort of woman in a nurse's uniform. _Yes, yes, but where is my husband?_ She dropped the tray of medicines she was carrying when she saw me.

"Oh my! Ms. Swan!" she squealed excitedly. She blushed and hurried over to my bed, fiddling with the machines, checking them. She pushed me back down onto the bed, making me rest. I huffed in annoyance. _Where is Edward?! _I heard lots of movement outside my door and people calling my name. Charlie? Renee? What is going on?

Renee burst through the door first, followed by a huffing Charlie. She ran right to my bedside, grabbed my hand and burst into tears.

"Bella? Bella are you really awake?" Charlie worried, standing next to my mom, his hands on her shoulders. It was weird, seeing them so close like that. Unsettling in a way. What did he mean?

"Yes. Of course I am. Where is Edward?" I commanded. This was really getting on my nerves. Where is my damned husband? No pun intended, but seriously. He should be here. What about Alice? Carlisle? Esme? Emmett? Rosalie or Jasper even? This was getting ridiculous, and the confused looks on my parents faces didn't help one bit.

"Who?" Renee sobbed. I looked at her with an annoyed look and she flinched. I immediately felt guilty but come on. I softened my face.

"Where is Edward mom? He should be here don't you think?" I pleaded. I got it that they were worried about me. But I didn't even know what had happened to me, or what my story was. What was I supposed to say? Oh yes, mom, you know. My vampire husband? He's tall, beautiful, sparkles in the sun. Seen him around?

"Sweetie, who is Edward? A nurse?" The look that she gave me made me feel stupid. I shrank back in the bed. What is she doing? She just went to my wedding. I looked to Charlie for help but he looked equally confused at this point. I frowned.

"Edward Cullen! My husband? What is wrong with you guys?" I exclaimed. The nurse bustled over, throwing dirty looks at my parents for getting me upset. I pushed her away. This was pissing me off now. Do they think this is funny? I shoved my left hand in their faces. Looking down at it though, I noticed there was no ring. _Where is my ring?! _

"Bella honey, calm down. What are you talking about? You don't have a husband." she calmed me, making me feel like a child. I was so confused. What is going on here?

"What is going on? Where are we?" I asked. Let's start with the basics.

"We are at the hospital in Olympia. Do you remember what happened?" Charlie answered me. I closed my eyes, trying to remember something that would piece this together. I could only think of Edward. Only picture his face, imagine his scent. Taste his lips. I groaned. I wanted him here with me.

"No."

"Bella." my dad started. He hesitated, looking at Renee for permission. What were they hiding from me?

"Just spit it out dad."

"You were in a crash. On your way here to live with me. Bella, you've been in a coma for the past year and a half."

I stomach dropped. My breathing stopped. The machine to my left was beeping frantically, trying to keep up with my heart until it stopped completely. Renee jumped up and called for the nurse. I couldn't feel anything, hear anything, see anything. It, all of it, anything and everything, was gone. Gone forever.

Epilogue-

My name is Isabella Marie Swan Cullen.

When moving to Forks, Washington when I was seventeen, I was in a fatal plane crash. It killed many, injured even more, and left me in a coma. A coma that I would never have come out of if I had had a choice. A coma that has left me haunted with the life I want so badly, but will never have again. I dream about it, him, them, us, every night. I wake up crying, go to sleep crying, I do everything crying now. I can't help it. I miss my husband. _My Edward._

It's been two months, three weeks, and seventeen days since the last time I 'saw' Edward Cullen. That's ninety-eight days since I've been with my husband, my soul mate, my everything. I didn't care what my therapist, friends, parents, or anybody else told me. He _was_ real. Think I'm crazy? Fine. But that's your problem. I married a vampire, and no matter how unbelievable it sounds, it was real. My left hand feels useless without my ring. Without Elizabeth Masen's ring.

The tears started down my face, staining my journal.

I wrote:

_My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue. I was wearing my favorite shirt- sleeveless, white eyelet lace; I was wearing it as a farewell gesture. My carry-on item was a parka._

FIN

**For more of this story, because yes there is, you must go here:: **.net/s/4530259/1/Broken_Reality

**A friend read this long ago and asked if she could write off of it. Of course I said yes and I love what she's doing with it. You should check out Emily's story, Broken Reality.**


End file.
